


all souls pass

by kxbooms



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Grey Havens, Lonely Bilbo, M/M, Reunions, Valinor, baggee? samfro??, bagginshield, frodo and sam are boyfriends, frodo loves his friends, into the west - Freeform, seriously very lonely, so jot that down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxbooms/pseuds/kxbooms
Summary: "white shores are callingyou and I will meet againand you'll be here in my arms"As Bilbo sees Frodo say goodbye to and reunite with those he loves, Bilbo wishes the one he loved was there in his journey to Valinor.





	all souls pass

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back! This is my first published Lord of the Rings fanfiction (not the first one I've written. I have plenty of old self insert ones that I will not be posting). 
> 
> This is based on a conversation with @thejollymilano, so thank you so much for the inspiration!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Reassurance. Comfort. The promise of lasting friendship. Those were all things that Frodo had, that he cherished, that he knew to be true.

Sam. The one who he had loved the most, the one who would be next to him even if the world was burning. The one who always reassured him everything would be alright. 

Merry, his best friend for years. Intelligent, clever, kind. Someone who knew him like no one else did. 

Pippin, the light of his life. Sweet, easygoing. A frown could never stay on Frodo's face when Pippin was there.

These were the ones who shared the unimaginable load with Frodo, his dearest friends, the ones whom he loved.

And he would cherish them forever, he thought, as he walked to the white vessel, beautiful against a sky draped with gold.

 

However, while Frodo's story was filled with friendship and love to keep away the darkness, Bilbo's... was not.

 

He stood, watching his nephew say tearful goodbyes, the sadness of a friend's departure. But he had no hand to hold, no one to kiss no one to cry for him. Of course, Sam had once been his student and almost a son to him. Merry and Pippin, as mischievous as they were, were his kin and he loved them as such.

But their bond with Frodo was a strong one, one that had been built through tragedy and loss, one that he could not help but feel as if was his fault, his burden that he had imposed upon his innocent nephew. They had shared Frodo's troubles, losses, hope, burdens, and pain all while he dwelled in Rivendell.

He felt empty, alone. His body is old and decaying, and he thought of his many wishes and regrets. He regretted taking that ring in the first place, he regretted pawning it off to Frodo. He regretted not sharing it with the one who would have understood most before he was gone. 

He wished he had someone to reassure him every morning when he reached for the damned ring, that he was more than the voices in his head. He wished he had someone to put their arms around him as he cried and trembled at night. Frodo would've done it, others would have.

Had he not become recluse with his own demons. 

He did not have a Sam.

He let Gandalf lead him to the boat, as the elves looked at him expectedly, as he looked back one last time at everything he had ever known.

And they sailed.

 

His hand was in Frodo's as the ship seemed to be coming to a stop. Bilbo had no idea how long they had been sailing. It had been far shorter than one might've thought, but also far longer for the mortal mind to comprehend. 

All was quiet, all seemed peaceful. It felt as if he should be happy, but instead he felt very out of place. However, he knew he would die here, which did comfort him. Eternal life was not for him, and though he may be an extraordinary hobbit, he was still a hobbit, and hobbits did not love such complicated things.

He tried to make it his new adventure, and it did work. He and Frodo had a lovely place just for them at the shore, one with flowers growing. It felt like the comfort of what he knew, of the mountains, of the smell of campfire, but also the comfort of home and the smell of old books.

He found himself asking Frodo what it felt like to him, and Frodo replied that it felt like the garden of Bag End. Bilbo was very confused at first, for Frodo had never loved gardens, but he soon realized and began to realize that Frodo too had regrets. 

As time went by, or no time at all, (it was hard to tell), he and Frodo spent much time together, writing by the shore. No, no one would ever read what they wrote, for how could they? Elves did not read their writing, and somehow, the fact that it was just for them provided contentment.

They were met with familiar faces, as Bilbo soon saw a son of one of his dwarven friends and his elven companion. Frodo was joyful at the sight of them, and Bilbo was joyful at seeing Frodo happy. 

 

Bilbo felt himself slipping away, and the feeling kept coming. He was almost at peace, almost, but he had a feeling that he needed to wait. Just a bit longer.

 

And so, as one sunrise Bilbo and Frodo sat by the shore, a boat arrived, just like the one that they came in. Many elves began to exit the boat, and he saw Frodo stand up when he saw one.

The man was older, yes, but still recognizable. He still had the blond hair, the curious eyes, the dimples in his cheeks. Frodo ran towards him as if his life depended on it, as if he wasn't already safe. And they embraced and kissed, and Bilbo finally felt whole. 

He laid at the bed, each hand in Frodo and Sam's, and looked at them with love. "Thank you both," he said to them.

"Must you go now?" Frodo asked. Bilbo knew that he could not feel desperate sadness here, but he still knew that Frodo would miss him.

"You are not alone," he replied. "Everything you love is here." 

And with that, he let go. 

 

But that was not the end of the story of Bilbo Baggins, because soon he found himself in a familiar forest, the feeling of dirt on his feet once again.

"And I have always been told *I* was the late one," he heard a familiar voice behind him say. He turned around and saw Thorin, in the same outfit he wore when he died.

However, his bruises and wounds were gone, and any sadness or grief on his face was gone. 

"T-Thorin?" he mumbled, and noticed that his voice was different, younger. 

His outfit was changed into the brown shirt and suspenders, the ones he wore when the dwarves threw a party.

The outfit he wore when he met Thorin. 

And he let himself fall into Thorin's arms. Everything he loved was in front of him. Maybe he had suffered loneliness for years, but he would do it again a million times if it led to this. He wasn't alone. And he thanked the elves, thanked the Valar and Illuvatar. 

Bilbo Baggins was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind I have not read the Silmarillion all the way through, and I do not know too much about Valinor. This is my own interpretation.
> 
> Love you all and thank you!


End file.
